Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: When the Cutie Mark Crusaders set out to finally find Santa (and maybe get a Cutie Mark!) who knows what surprises are in store for them! One shot, holiday themed fan fic! Please read an review!


**This is a one shot fan fic! Please read and Review! Merry Christmas everyone! Happy New year!**

**Also, Rainbow and Scoot are sisters in this one!**

Twas the night before Christmas, and nobody in Ponyville was moving….well, not unless you count the Cutie Mark Crusaders….

"Hay smoothies?"

"Check!"

"Jingle bells?"

"Check!"

"Cookies?"

"Check!"

"Water for the reindeer?"

"Check!"

"Crowbar?"

"CROWBAR?!"

"You never know," Scootaloo said mysteriously as Sweetie Belle rummaged in the bag and found that Scootaloo actually had a crowbar.

"Um, where'd you get this from?" Sweetie asked.

"I sto- I mean, I borrowed it," Scootaloo replied.

Sweetie Belle gave her a skeptical look. "Anyway," she said, "Now we just have to wait for Appleblooom!"

They both trotted over to the small couch that Rarity always used when "THE WORST THING EVER!" was about to happen. It was red and velvet with a shimmery gold lining, that glistnened in the light from the elaborate chandelier Rarity just had installed. Scootaloo attempted to fly half a foot to get up onto it, but that didn't turn out to well. Instead, she just jumped on like Sweetie Belle had done.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had been planning to catch Santa for a very long time, about a month, since Thanksgiving. They were positively sure this time they'd get their cutie marks in Santa catching.

"How do you think a cutie mark in Santa Catching would look?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know….We'll just have to wait and see!" Sweetie Belle grinned.

Just at that moment, the doorbell rang and the two dashed to get it. Scootaloo, who never learned her lesson when it came to flying, tried to fly again, but ended up in Rarity's trash can. The trash can, unfortunately, happened to have the words OPAL'S KITTY LITTER written across the front. Sweetie Belle chose not to tell Scootaloo anything as she unstuck her head from the trash can.

"APPLEBLOOM!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo screamed when they answered the door.

"Hey y'all! Got the _you know what_ Scoot?" Applebloom leaned in conspiratorily.

Scootaloo wiped the kitty litter from her hair and nodded slowly, grinning.

"Hey, you guys knew about the cro-"

Scootaloo slapped her hoof over Sweetie Belle's mouth. "Don't. Talk. About. The. Crowbar." She hissed between her teeth. "We aren't supposed to have it."

"Yeah….I could sort of sense that." Sweetie Belle said.

"ANYWAY," Applebloom said, "Let's set up camp near the tree or something. You know, before anyone finds out about the _you know what_"

The three trotted over to the living room to set up camp.

Meanwhile, at Twilight's Library…

"Where's Rainbow Dash?"Twilight asked, as she paced around in her elf costume. Applejack, who had known that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were going Santa Catching, didn't want to let them down, and had decided to dress up as Santa. All her friends except Pinkie (who had been asked to "liven up" the Canterlot Christmas party) crowding the room were either elves or reindeer.

"Hmmmm… That's not like her." Twilight murmured to herself, as she put on her elf ears.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came Rainbow Dash. Actually, you didn't even have to look to tell that it was Rainbow. The smell of her was enough.

Last Friday, rainbow had been invited to attend the Wonderbolts Christmas party (her being named the Best Young Flier and all). Rainbow had a HUGE crush on Soarin', and as she was leaving, he had given her a hug. Ever since, Rainbow hadn't bathed, and she was starting to seriously smell now.

Rarity covered her nose,and dropped onto a makeshift cushion below her. "THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER!" she whined as Rainbow walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Rainbow said, oblivious to the terrible smell coming from her.

"Darling, would you please take a bath?! It's not like he kissed you or anything," Rarity said.

"But he _hugged _me! I can't!" Rainbow had this really far away and dreamy look in her eyes. Twilight rolled her eyes. She could remember a time when Rainbow looked down upon dumb things like not washing yourself once your crush kissed (or in Rainbow's case, hugged) you.

"But you simply must take a bath! You'll scare off all of Ponyville-not, Equestria!- with that horrible stench!"

"I'm so awesome, nobody will even care!" Rainbow retorted hotly.

"Whatever you say darling…" Rarity said, as Rainbow put on a pair of antlers as part of her reindeer get up.

"Are we ready now?" Applejack asked hopefully. She wanted to do a dry run so they wouldn't mess up in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Yeah!" Everypony said in unison.

"I still don't see why I have to be a stupid reindeer!" Rainbow grumbled. When she hadn't been practicing her moves, kissing the poster of Soarin' in her bedroom (yes, unfortunately, Twilight had once walked in just in time to see Rainbow and Soarin' getting "married"), she had been complaining about being a reindeer. "I'm way too awesome than just a dumb reindeer!"

"It's because you can FLY!" Twilight reasoned "And we want the reindeer to be able to carry the sleigh!"

"Dumb sleigh!" Rainbow muttered, but she took her place next to Fluttershy anyway.

"OK, what's next on the list, Sweetie Belle?"

The Cutie mark Crusaders had just finished setting up camp and Sweetie Belle was studying their plan.

"OK, the next thing says to make coffee and drink lots of it to stay awake," Sweetie Belle told them.

"Um, anyone know how to make coffee? Rainbow Dash doesn't drink it, so I don't know. She says it tastes like a bad word."

"What bad word?" Applebloom's eyes widened. She was very interested.

Scootaloo glanced around. "It's so bad, I can't say. But I'll say it anyway, cause you guys are my best friends. Here it goes!"

Scootaloo inhaled deeply. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom leaned in, eager. "CELESTIA'S POOP!"Scootaloo exclaimed.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom's eyes turned as wide as saucers. "You heard nothing!" Scootaloo said. "Sooo…does anyone know how to make coffee?"

"Well, I've seen Rarity make it a few times. It's easy!" Sweetie Belle said.

"OK!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said in unison.

The three trooped into the kitchen, where Sweetie Belle got a pot an filled it with water.

"Water? You make coffee out of water?" Applebloom asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Well yeah! Later you add in all the fancy stuff."

"Oh, Ok".

Sweetie Belle started the stove, an Applebloom and Scootaloo gasped. THE STOVE! Sweetie Belle pretended she used the stove every day, even though she only was allowed to use the microwave. Actually, that was a lie too. Sweetie Belle wasn't allowed to use anything in the kitchen except the plastic knives. But hey, a little white lie never kills anyone.

Once the water was heated up she added the coffee granules. The water turned to a murky brown liquid.

"That looks yucky," Scootaloo commented, "those coffee commercials lie."

"Well, it's worth a try, right" Applebloom said, trying to be optimistic even though she secretly thought Winona's dog food looked much tastier than this.

"I'd bet it will be delicious!" Sweetie Belle said.

Sweetie Belle poured a small amount in three cups. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS HO!"they cheered as they clinked glasses and took their first sips.

Applebloom was the first to spit hers across the room. Scootaloo gagged and dropped her cup to the floor. Sweetie Belle fainted. "Ugh! You were right Scootaloo! How can Rarity stand to drink this stuff!" Sweetie Belle barely managed to choke out.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said hoarsely.

"Hey girls! Didn't we forget to add the 'fancy stuff'" Applebloom asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sweetie Belle said.

"Wait, what is the fancy stuff?" asked Scootaloo.

"Like sugar and stuff," Sweetie Belle replied.

"Sugar isn't fancy."

"Well, I don't know! That's just what they call it!"

"Coffee people are weird," Scootaloo commented. Applebloom nodded her head in agreement as Sweetie Belle poured a jar of sugar into the remaining coffee.

"You think this is enough?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Uh…" Applebloom surveyed the pot. "More," she said finally.

Three jars of sugar later…

"OK, what else do we add?"

"Um, maybe….Ummm…"

"Hey how about REDDI WHIP?!"

"YEAH!"

One can of Reddi Whip Later…

"I think it needs more stuff…you know what I mean?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmmmm…."

"I'VE GOT IT! CHOCOLATE CHIPS!"

"YEAH!"

Two bags of Nestle Toll House Chocolate Chips later….

"I think we're done!"

"No, we forgot the…"

"MARSHMALLOWS!" All three said in unison.

A bag of jumbo marshmallows later…

"I think we're ready," Said Sweetie Belle.

"Yep," said Applebloom as she poured the coffee into three large cups.

"This better be good," Scootaloo said, "or else I'm suing whoever invented coffee."

"Me too!" Applebloom said.

"Don't worry girls! I'd bet it will be great this time!" Sweetie Belle said.

"That's what she said the first time," Scootaloo muttered to Applebloom.

Together they all clinked glasses, shouted "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS HO!" and took their first sip.

Sweetie Belle's green eyes got wider and wider and wider.

Appleblooms pinkish eyes got wider and wider and wider.

Scootaloo's purple yes got wider and wider and wider.

"PARTY TIME!" They screeched.

The grandfather clock chimed eleven o clock, and the mane six filed out of Twilight's library. Not making a sound, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy attached the harnesses to their backs for the sleigh they'd be pulling. _Rainbow Dash hasn't complained once about the 'dumb reindeer' thing for two minutes straight, _Twilight observed, _Pretty impressive._

Applejack stepped into the sleigh they'd made earlier that week. With the pillows stuffed in her stomach, it was sort of hard, but she managed. Next, Twilight and Rarity hopped up into the sleigh, carrying three presents for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In the orange package, there was a new helmet for Scootaloo, in the purple package, there was a microphone for Sweetie Belle, and lastly, in the pink package, there was a mini tool box for Applebloom.

"Giddy-up!" Applejack yelled. Fluttershy began to move her wings slightly and lift off the ground, but Rainbow wouldn't budge. "Don't you order me around!" Rainbow said "You're not the boss of me!"

Applejack sighed.

"Please?" she asked

"That's better!" Rainbow Dash said, "But I still don't forgive you about the reindeer thing!" she called as she took off.

Applejack sighed. This was going to be a loooong night.

"WHAT'S NEXT ON THE LIST, SWEETIE BELLE?!" Scootaloo asked while turning a cartwheel on the (gulp) banister.

"WELL…" Sweetie Belle said while jumping on Rarity's bed.

"WUT!WUT!" Applebloom was throwing jeweled dresses everywhere like confetti.

"IT SAYS THAT WE HAVE TO PUT THE WATER OUT FOR THE REINDEER AND PUT THE COOKIES OUT FOR SANTA!"

"EASY-PEASY!" said Applebloom. She grabbed a plate of cookies and knocked over a vase as she went. It shattered to the ground. "OH WELL!" she said.

"I GOT THE WATER!" Scootaloo gracefully bent down for the bucket and slid down the banister. "WHOOOO-HOOOO!" she yelled.

"HEY, I'M COMING TOO!" Sweetie Belle said as she dropped the plan on the bed and bounded downt he steps.

The three reached the kitchen table and Applebloom dropped the plate of cookies to the table. It missed and fell upside down on the ground. "OH, GOOD THING THERE'S PLASTIC WRAP!" she said as she turned them right side up and put them on the table.

"OK, I'M GONNA GO PUT THE WATER OUTSIDE!" Scootaloo exclaimed. She opened the front door and placed the bucket beside the front step.

"I WONDER WHY IT'S SO QUIET?! IT'S ONLY ELEVEN THIRTY!" Sweetie Belle asked

"BEATS ME!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"WHAT DOES THE LIST SAY TO DO NEXT?!" Applebloom asked/exclaimed.

Sweetie Belle dashed upstairs. "OK, THE NEXT THING SAYS WE HAVE TO PRETEND TO SLEEP!"

"PRETEND TO SLEEP? THAT'S BORING! LET'S JUMP ON THE BEDS!" said Scootaloo.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

"TO THE BEDS WE GO!" Sweetie Belle announced.

Quietly, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pulled up to Rarity's boutique. "Mind the bushes, darlings!" Rarity said.

"Yes, Rarity," Fluttershy said softly. Rainbow abruptly stopped five feet from the bushes, and Fluttershy fell backwards. Rainbow helped her up. The two of them quickly undid their harnesses.

"Ok …um…reindeer, y'all wait out here and drink that water in that bucket over there. Me an' the elfs are goin' inside."

Rainbow and Fluttershy flew over to the bucket and started licking the water. Rainbow rolled her eyes. "This is lame," she said.

"I wish I were a tree," Fluttershy said.

After Twilight had used her levitation spell to lift them to the roof of Rarity's boutique, they realized just a teeny weeny problem.

"There's no chimney," Twilight said.

"We could always use a window" Applejack suggested.

"WHAT? AND GET MY COSTUME DIRTY! THAT WOULD BE THE WORST THING EVER!" Rarity dropped ono a makeshift cushion she had been carrying with her.

"For Sweetie Belle…" Applejack sang, hoping Rarity would agree.

Rarity sat up. "Fine. For Sweetie Belle. And only because she's my sister and you are all my friends."

_Phew_, thought Applejack.

The three stealthily climbed into the third floor window. Rarity didn't complain once, although her costume got slightly torn at the bottom. Quietly, they entered Rarity's bedroom to find-

"OF ALL THE WORST POSSIBL E THINGS TO HAPPEN THIS IS THE. WORST. THING!" Rarity exclaimed as she fainted (yet again)on her cushion.

It was true. Gowns and dresses were strewn everywhere, gems all over the floor. The bed was dirty and unmade, and in the middle of it were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, sleeping.

"For Sweetie Belle," Applejack said again, even though she had to admit that the mess was terrible.

"Yes. You are right. I must do this for my sister, no matter how much she annoys me!" Rarity declared.

Twilight shrugged her shoulders and then said, "OK, Applejack, why don't you go downstairs near the tree. I'll stay up on the second floor, and Rarity will stay here and make sure they don't wake up?"

"Alrighty!" Applejack said, as she trotted downstairs, presents in tow.

"Bye, Rarity!" Twilight descended a flight of stairs to the second floor.

Applejack was almost downstairs when she heard a blood curdling scream. It sounded like Rarity!

"Hold on, Rarity!" called Applejack as she trotted upstairs as fast as she could.

On the second floor, Twilight was busy watching Rainbow and Fluttershy drink water (because she was bored) when she heard s loud shriek from upstairs! It sounded like Rarity! She trotted up as fast as she could.

"WE GOT YOU NOW, ELF PONY!" Sweetie Bells screamed as she and Scootaloo and Applebloom tied her up against a pillar. "TELL US WHERE SANTA IS!" they demanded.

From the second floor, Applejack heard the Cutie Mark Crusaders , and decided it was probably best to follow the plan and stay downstairs, so she could drop the presents off, show herself to the Crusaders upstairs and make a quick exit. _Besides, rarity can be brave when she wants to_, Applejack thought. She started down the steps to the first floor.

"HEY LOOK! THERE'S ANOTHER ELF PONY!"

Applejack grimaced as she kept walking downward. She hated leaving her friends like that, but she had o get the job done ASAP.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Twilight and Rarity squinted in the light of the yellow plastic flashlight that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were using to torture them into telling where Santa was. Who knew those dollar store flashlights were so powerfull?

"Wait," Applebloom said, "I don't think this is working!"

"Yeah…." Sweetie Belle said.

"OK, group huddle," Scootaloo said. Then she turned to her "prisoners" "We're not letting you off the hook this time!"

Applebloom nodded solemly as she switched off the flashlight. Sweetie Belle turned on the room's lights.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered in a huddle.

"OK, what to do?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Ummmm…Chinese water torture?"

"Nah. Too long and boring."

"Ummmm….threaten them with a gun?"

"We don't have a gun"

"Crowbar?"

"Not threatening enough." Said Scootlaoo.

"Hey how 'bout good cop bad cop?"

"Yeah!"

"That should work!"

"I call being the good cop!" said Sweetie Belle

"I wanna be the bad cop then!" Scootaloo said.

"I'll threaten them with kung fu moves to make them scared!" Applebloom said.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, HO!" they cheered as they bumped hoofs together.

Before they could even get started, though, Rainbow Dash came tearing through the open window, Fluttershy beside her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?!" Rainbow asked.

"Neigh!" Fluttershy said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders eyes grew wider and wider.

"Hey, do reindeers even talk?" asked Applebloom.

"I don't know, but the mean one stinks."

"I guess she just pooped or something"

"Yeah, that's probably it"

"Neigh!" Fluttershy said for extra effect.

"UNTIE THEM NOW, SQUIRTS!"

"Neigh!" said guess who.

Scared, the Cutie Mark Crusaders untied Twilight and Rarity, who looking for an excuse to get away from the Cutie Mark Crusaders said, "We must go assist Ap- I mean, Santa!" Then they ran as fast as their hooves could carry them down the stairs.

"C'mon, let's follow them! Maybe they'll lead us to Santa!" Sweetie belle said.

"Yeah!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders tore down the stairs.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rainbow said, determined to keep them from seeing Applejack before they were supposed to. Fluttershy had no choice but to follow.

"Neigh!"

Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight and the Cutie Mark Crusaders had made it to the first floor when they all did a double take. Standing before them were TWO Santas, with huge bellies, red and white outfits, and bushy beards. Everyone's mouth opened into a wide O, eyes wide. _Which one was Applejack?_

Rainbow Dash had finally had enough. She flew over to the one closest to them and yanked off their beard. Applejack's orange skin showed through.

"Applejack?"

"Yep"

"Oh, so it is you?"

"Yep."

"_Who's the other Santa then?" _Rainbow asked.

Everyone looked over to the tree where the other Santa had been, but he had vanished.

"WHAT THE HAY?!" Rainbow exclaimed. "SANTA'S NOT FOR REAL! HOW COULD THAT BE?!" The rest of the mane six nodded in agreement.

"Neigh," Fluttershy said, and guestured to the large window.

Everyone trotted over to the window , just in time to see Santa riding off into the night sky on a sleigh pulled by _real _reindeer.

"It ain't natural!" Applejack said.

"According to my research, Santa is nothing but a legend!" Twilight said.

"OF ALL THE CREEPY THINGS TO HAPPEN THIS IS THE. CREEPIEST. THING!" Rarity dropped onto her Fainting Couch.

"What the hay?!" Rainbow said.

"Sometimes, we all just need to believe a little," Fluttershy said softly.

Her friends turned her and nodded.

"Merry Christmas squirt!" Rainbow Dash said as she ruffled Scootaloo's hair, "here's your gift! I bought it with my own bits, so you'd better like it!"

"Merry Christmas, lil' fritter!" Applejack said as she handed Applebloom her gift and the two nuzzled each other.

"Merry Christmas, darling!" Rarity gave Sweetie Belle her gift, "I hope you adore it!"

Suddenly, Twilight started cracking up on the floor.

"Um, Twilight why are you laughing. That is seriously not like you."

"Well," Twilight began, "We were all so focused on the whole Santa part of Christmas, we forgot to spend time with the people we love."

"Awww…." Applejack and Rarity embraced their little sisters.

"Why is everyone here so SAPPY?!"Rainbow asked.

But then she looked over at Scootaloo and gave her a huge hug.

"Um, Rainbow?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah, squirt?"

"Please take a bath"

The end!

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


End file.
